witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Cassidy
Cassidy Chacon was the past Guardian of Water. She has russet-orange hair, deep blue eyes and freckles. She, like Irma, likes to make jokes. History Cassidy lived in a house in Heatherfield with her mother Emily, and the two were very close. Cassidy was very "aquatic": she liked swimming, and was on the Sheffield Institute swim team, the Sheffield Sea Slugs. Cassidy also liked going to the beach. She described Seashell Bay as her favorite place in town. She mentioned she liked walking into the ocean, looking at cute boys and going for a swim. Cassidy liked and respected all living things and wanted to be a Doctor, more specifically a pediatrician. Being the past Guardian of Water, Cassidy had the power to manipulate water at will and mind control. She was later entrusted the Heart of Kandrakar when the Council of Kandrakar realized its power was corrupting Nerissa. Nerissa became obsessed with the power lost. She begged, and later ordered Cassidy to give the Heart back. When Cassidy refused, she was accidentally killed by Nerissa, who as punishment, was locked away in Mount Thanos, where Cassidy was buried. Years later, in hopes of rejoining C.H.Y.K.N., Nerissa bound Cassidy's spirit to the mortal realm, and tried to remind her of her favorite things and dreams to make her want to live again. Cassidy refused her several times, saying she had no regrets about being dead and that she didn't trust Nerissa's intentions; still, Nerissa finally made her want to live again by taking her to see the still-living Emily. Cassidy's compassion for her mother, who missed her a lot, made her break down and tell Nerissa she wanted to live again, so she could be with Emily again. This gave Nerissa the edge she needed to take control of Cassidy's mind. Cassidy remained a mind-controlled spirit until all of C.H.Y.K.N. was rejoined, then she was brought back to life and given her Guardian powers back. She was later able to break free of Nerissa's mind control during a battle with the W.I.T.C.H. group. At one point, Cassidy was thrown into a pool and Irma quickly used her powers to influence people's minds to free her, but as soon as the mind control was gone she was imprisoned in the Seal of Nerissa along with the others. After Nerissa was defeated, Cassidy was freed. She rejoined her 80 years old mother and continued her life. Voiced by Susan Chesler. Power Cassidy was the previous guardian of water, until C.H.Y.K.N disbanded. When she regained her power and mortal form through Nerissa, her power was twice Irma's power. She also had mind control, and Irma used her own to set Cassidy free. Appearances *K is for Knowledge (flashback) *M is for Mercy *O is for Obedience *Q is for Quarry *R is for Relentless *S is for Self *T is for Trauma *U is for Undivided *V is for Victory *X is for Xanadu *Y is for Yield *Z is for Zenith Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:C.H.Y.K.N